In The Dark
by BloodySnowDeathDemon
Summary: In this fanfic Yugi is a commoner in the kingdom of the pharoh Atem and when Atem finds Yugi holds a strong magic within he takes Yugi under his wing !WARNING MAY CONTAIN PUZZLE SHIPPING!


CHAPTER 1

Dawn:Ello my subjects just so you know i'm kinda like a pharoh myself .

LUNA MIST:I think not!

Dawn:Hey! I'm the pharoh over you and this story well let's get on with it

Atem sit in the boring meeting room not really listening ,but gazing out the window looking over his fine kingdom.

"Pharoh?Pharoh!" Seto called until Atem was brought forth to reality.

"yes cousin." Atem said.

"we were discussing the prophecy." Seto said obviously annoyed at his cousins short attention span.

The prophecy stated a strong being of light would come forth and save the kingdom from horrible tradgeity that shall soon come.

The council was in a frenzy trying to discuses the matter at hand properly and of them on the verge of a grueling fist fight,all but Atem how couldn't take it any more.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted and they all stopped and turned to look at him.

"My apoliges my pharoh." Salamander's tan face flushed a bright ,red.

"I'm dearly sorry!"Hate bowed his head in all felt terrified of the dark shadow magic seeping out of the pharaohs except Dawn who was know as the blood demon with her powerful shadow was feared by all even the most fierce was head of defense,and military at the palace.

"My pharoh if i may suggest an idea?"she said as calmly as if she wasn't talking to the most highest and honored person in all the land.

"You may."Atem said suspiciously,eyeing Dawn.

"Well say the being that the prophecy mentioned were in a dangerous situation and had to use his magic."She said as she leaned back in her chair and placed her feet on the table earning herself a disgusted look from Seto.

"Even so how would we get him or her to show up?"Atem asked.

"Simple."Dawn said straghtining her falcon shaped headdress."We hold a tournament one with a prize anyone would want."

"And what would that be?"Terra asked.

"Well a trove of treasure of course what else."She laughed wickedly, frightening a few council members along the way.

"Finally an idea i can work with!"Atem stood."I'll approve your request start the preparations we will be having a tournament!"He declared with return he heard a few cheers and smiles all around,as for Dawn she remained as she had then rose silently from her chair,but as she was through the door a strangely familiar silver,headed person stopped her.

"Hello Bakura."She smiled a toothy grin.

"Hello yourself."He returned a similar smile.

"So what do you want as if i really need to ask."Dawn replied.

"Oh nothing just wanted to see your face."Bakura claimed.

"Try as you might i still don't like you!"Dawn said and with a snarl she stalked off.

She was in the solitude of her room when a voice sounded from behind.

"Somethings bothering you i can tell."The voice turned to look behind her to see a large,black dragon with huge,leathery wings.

"Yeah it's Bakura again."She said with a sigh.

"Just forget about how'd the meeting go?"The dragon asked while flaring its wings causing papers on Dawns desk to fly rapidly out an ajar window.

"Well Fang the whole palace is in a chaos about the prophecy so i finally suggested we hold a tournament and if the one of light is there he'll most likely use his light magic."She paused.

"Light magic is pretty rare isn't it."Fang huffed.

"Yes Fang so rare that if this mage were to compeat he would obviously be spotted immedietly."She nodded her head.

"Hopefully he will be found before tradeity strikes we must find this being of light or we will most likely not survive."Fang rested her head on Dawns lap.

"Yeah i know."Dawn rolled her eyes as she scratched Fangs scaly head.

Meanwhile in the royal chamber the pharoh was in deep lie on the silken sheets of his bed wondering (Why have i been so...off.I can't concentrate i just feel trapped just so ...lonely.)He sat up and and took off his winged headdress and let his star shaped black hair with red tips and blonde bangs flow eyes a crimson too ,but lacking any eyes looked tiered and pained.

He walked over to a door and pushed it the other side there was a large ,wide balcony open and felt the breeze flow through his hair and it felt great against his felt happiest when looking upon his fair kingdom and then his joy disappeared as he realized if he didn't find this person in time his beloved kingdom will sat mixed and confused with emotions conflicting against each other.

Dawn:Wow i got 2 b in the story hooray!:3

Luna Mist:And many of your oc's are in here 2 .When will i get 2 b in here?

Dawn:P idk later just wait. Well REVIEW!

Luna Mist:Yes review and tell me how much u want me in the ya or not i really don't care-_-.


End file.
